That Year
by Katherine Estes
Summary: This is just a story I thought up. It's in the POV of James, and yes, it's sad.
1. prologue

Title: That Year

R: k+

Chapter 1

Why: This was just an idea I got. I've wanted to try to write something like this for a long time. I will say now, if you're going to need a box of tissues if you don't deal with sad moments well.

* * *

><p>I remember that week like it was just seven days ago. It started like every September 1st since 2016. The whole family got up, dressed, packed all the last minute things, and we were off. It was my seventh year, Al's sixth, and Lily's fourth. None us knew it would be our most sad as well.<p>

At king's cross, we said our good-byes. My father, the head auror, Harry Potter, got a call, a business call. Five ex-death eaters were spotted, and he left right away. We didn't think anything of it. He had done this, what seemed like, millions of times, much more before he was head. Al, Lily, and I bored the Hogwarts Express. We got there in just the same time as always, ate the same things, saw the same faces. Yet, I couldn't shack the feeling that something was going to happen.

**A/N: I know this was short the other chapters are longer. Please keep reading, reviewing, and favoriting me and the story! **


	2. The News

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>The first day of classes went as was planned, same with the next day until I got a note from mother. Just from one look at the writing I could tell that she was worried about something. Her neat handwriting was now somewhat messy. It was easy to see that she was shaking. The ink had been running and small circles like tears had hit the page. I knew it wasn't going to be a normal first letter like the years before.<p>

_Dear James, _

_ I hate to worry you with this being your first week of classes and last year, but you must know this. When your father left to go on his mission he was supposed to be back yesterday. I got a letter from the ministry today nobody has seen anybody who went. They all fear they're dead. A search party was sent out to look for them early this morning. By the time you read this there might be some new information on what has happened. Tell Teddy, Professor Longbottom, Al, and Rose, but nobody else. I don't want Lily worrying too much. _

_Love, Your mother_

I told Teddy first. Mainly because he was teaching defense against the dark arts since I was in my fifth year, and I had his class next. But he was older, and been through this kind of stuff more than I had.

"Teddy!" I said in a frantic voice when entering his class earlier than anybody had ever in the history of Hogwarts.

"What's the matter? You seem worried." He said. He was the kind spirited type. Everybody says he got that from his dad, and from being half raised by my dad. I didn't get this personality, but Al did. Both Al and I got a long look of a picture taken when my dad was in his fifth year. They were almost identical!

"Yeah, I am. I just got this note from mum. Dad didn't come home from a mission when he was supposed to. The ministry sent out a search party to find him." I handed him the letter and let him read it for himself.

"Oh my God! This is bad."

"Yeah, I know it is."

"What did everyone else say?"

"I haven't told them. I don't even know if I should fallow what mum said and tell them." The next people came into the room for class. I wanted them to leave so Teddy and I could finish our conversation.

"No, you need to tell them. I'm going to worn Professor McGonagall about this. We might have to leave if they find your dad's body still alive."

"Wait!" I told him, "Tell Professor Longbottom for me. It will be lease thinking about it for me."

"Yeah, I understand." Teddy said to me with me smile.

"_Find your dad's body still alive." _This ran through my head a million times. I just stood still, and asked myself, "Why could he not be alive?"

When I told Al and Rose at the same time, Al looked scared Rose did a little. Her reply was, "Did my dad go on that mission?" I didn't know. I hoped not, that more worrying for us. I replied to my mum that night.

_Dear Mum, _

_I've told everyone. Teddy told Professor McGonagall what was going on. Rose wants to know if Uncle Ron was with Dad. Was there anything else found about what's going on? There's nothing else I can say. _

_Love you, James_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this was short too! But PLEASE tell me what you think! More to come! favorite, review, etc!**


	3. Questioning others worries you more

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Within two days I had a reply. Good news where not in store for us. I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to. Lily was right next to me, if she saw me crying she would know something was up. Soon she would know, but for that moment she couldn't.<p>

_Dear James, _

_ No, Uncle Ron wasn't with him. The ministry said there's a 15% chance of them finding him. Yesterday they gave out where he was, but wouldn't tell me. By tomorrow you, Teddy, Al, Rose, Lily, and Hugo will be on your way home. Just go ahead and tell Lily and Hugo what's going on. When they find your father he will be heading to St. Mungo's no doubt about that. Be strong for me my little Jamie. If you dad is found dead, I want you to know that he loved you, he died for the protection of others and you. Make sure everybody knows that. _

_Love you, too, Mum_

Why did she say if all the time? What if he was not hurt? Both those questions were floating in my mind. She called me her "little Jamie." She hadn't called me that since my first year of Hogwarts.

Now I had to tell Lily and Hugo. I had to tell what happened two more times. Why! At least I'm leaving tomorrow. I hadn't been able to concentrate on my studies.

I decided to tell lily and Hugo together. It was much easy on me.

"Lily", I whispered to the 5''1' red haired girl next to me, "I need to talk to you."

"Then talk." She said back not looking up from the piece of parchment she was writing on.

"No, somewhere more private. And with Hugo, too."

"What are you telling us?"

"Something you two haven't been informed in."

"Where?"

"Outside on the landing. Meet me there. I'll get Hugo." We both got up from where we, she went to where we were meeting, and I went to got Hugo who was sitting over at the couch in front of the fire. I got him to come with me quickly. He's so much like his dad, looks, and personality. I once got him to take me outside one Christmas, than I got him to take his shoes off and walk down about 10 miles. He couldn't feel his whole body by the time we got back, and had a fever.

When we were all together I started talking right away.

"I'm just going to come straight out and say. Dad's gone missing."

"WHAT!" Lily screamed. She was just standing there shocked looked down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Hugo said looking straight in my eyes them down to the floor.

"All of us are going home tomorrow." I kept looking back at Lily.

"Lily, you okay?" I finally said.

She looked up at me tears starting to run down her face. I opened my arms inviting her into a hug. She was now crying hysterically, and ran into my arms soaking my white cotton button up uniform shirt. I tried my best that moment to take care of it as if mum was there.

That night I couldn't sleep. What everybody was saying was troubling. There were too many ifs. "If we find him alive", "If he makes it", "If he's found died." Why can't we think as if he will be found alive?

Sense I couldn't sleep I snuck out of bed and went into the 6th year room

"Al!" I whispered into Al's ear as best as I could than moved away knowing a fist was about to come over towards my face. Sure enough a tight fist swung, missed, and forced him to fall out of the bed.

"What do you want James?"

"The cloak."

"No."

"Yes."

"The last time you needed it I found you in the broom closet with my girlfriend."

"No, I'm just going to wonder."

"Fine. It's my trunk." Al said getting back up to his feet then back in bed. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Oh yeah, something" I smiled, but I hurt too much inside keep it on my face for more than five seconds.

Now with the invisibility cloak, I went down to Teddy's room over in another wing of the castle. I had been there a few times before. Like when I was sick and didn't want to stay in the hospital wing, and few times when I couldn't sleep after then. We talked and so on. He was and still is my friend, and always will be. When I reached his room, I had no idea I was going to see what I saw. A grown man cry.


	4. Why?

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey you guys! So, I just wanted to say, thanks! I love that everyone is reading my story! I love all of you even if you have only read one chapter, you've still read it! I haven't gotten any reviews, and I really want y'all to PLEASE review this chapter. I think they are only going to be 2 or 3 more chapters left. Yes, it's get sad, very sad. I think y'all know what's going to happen, but just wait! You truly don't! You just have to read it.**

* * *

><p>"Uh, should I come back later?" I said looking at the door behind me and back at him.<p>

"No," He said wiping away his tears, "No, I'm fine. What do you need?"

"Just to talk."

"Okay, well, what about?"

"Isn't it clear, answers! Why did this have happen?"

"James, aren't you a little old to ask that question? I mean, come on, your 17!"

"Yeah, but how do you think you would feel if you had just found out that your father might very well be dead!" Teddy's face went ghost white, he frowned and turned his back towards me leaning up against a wall. I had just realized what I had just said.

"Teddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to! It slipped out! I didn't think before I said it." He turned a back around to me.

"SO YOU STILL THOUGHT IT! WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT OVER THE YEARS THAT ENVOLED MY DAD AND WHERE HE IS?"

"Nothing, I swear. That was the heat of moment!"

"IT BETTER HAVE BEEN, NOW JUST GET OUT!"

I had never seen teddy so mad in my life. I got out of that room as quickly as I could.

When I got back to my dorm I stayed but all night in shock.

* * *

><p>When the sun came up I went down to the common room, and waited for Lily, Rose, Hugo, and Al to come down. Which wasn't until 8:00, two hours after I came down.<p>

"Ready?" Lily asked me.

"Yeah."

"Them where's your stuff, mate?" Hugo asked

"I need it." I said trying to be strong

"James, don't joke around with us." Al told me

"What do you mean?"

"We all know you're hurting. Stop playing around with us."

"Let's just go okay?"

We left the common room, and headed to the main gate where Uncle Ron and Professor McGonagall were talking, and waiting for us.

"Ready?" Uncle Ron asked us

"Yeah, but I thought teddy was going to come too?"

"Yeah, he left early. They found your dad, but don't be too happy. He's in very serious conditions."

"I think you all need to get going." Professor McGonagall said

"We're appearateing."

"But dad, only James is 17. The rest of us can't"

"God, you're so much like your mother, and I say it's okay, then it's okay. Hold onto my arm."

A second later we were at St. Mungo's. I could see my mother's face in her hands.

She realized we were there at cried even harder. She then she shook her head no.

"He didn't make it."

Everybody was drying in tears. I then heard a loud noise and didn't know what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN y'all REALLY don't know what's going to happen! Keep reading, 2 MORE CHAPTERS!**


	5. Holy crap

That Year

Chapter 5

**A/N: Two in one hour! Yeah Baby! I was working on a story for a contest earlier this month! Here's the link if you haven't read it yet: **.net/s/7396415/1/bWhoops_b **. Enjoy! **

**P.S. one more chapter after this!**

* * *

><p>I woke up on the couch of my house, but I was just in St. Mungos! I realized what had happened, it was just a dream!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REALLY GOT Y'ALL DIDN' T I? REVIEW, FAVORTIE, AND WHATEVER ELSE YOU CAN DO HERE ON FANFIC! **


	6. Holy s!

That Year

**A/N: Nope, not done yet. Going to throw another fast ball at y'all. IT'S GOING TO GET A LITTLE CRAZY NOW. KEEP UP! 3 in less then an hour! and two in ten minutes!**

* * *

><p>The phone rang, and I got up to answer it.<p>

I know it was my mother. She was crying,

"It's your father, he had a heart attack."

"Is he okay?"

"No, he didn't make it!"

I dropped the phone, and dropped to the ground, and started crying. He really was gone. Crazy man.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DID I TRICK YOU? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
